Three Laguz Children
by Dragal
Summary: After talking about children Laguz with Lethe, Ike finds three little Laguz girls, who only have each other and no parents. Ike takes them in the Mercenary group with out knowing someone is after them. Please R&R and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Defenseless Laguz

Three Laguz Children.doc

Chapter 1: Defenseless Laguz

Ike and the Greil Mercenaries were resting after a long and hard battle. They had to drive out bad-guy Laguz out of a town!

"I don't want to fight Laguz anymore!" cried Rolf, he was rubbing his aching arm; he was shooting a lot of arrows at the hawks and ravens. "Laguz are too strong!"

"Hehe that sounded like a compliment to me, thank-you." Replied Lethe, joyfully.

"You are welcome..." Rolf tiredly welcomed her.

"Now do I think about it, are laguz children strong?" Asked Mist

"If they are able to transform and train a lot," Answered Lethe

"Kid Laguz don't transform once they are born?" Ike questioned

"Well it is kind of like this when a bird hatches from its nest it can't fly until it is able to. So kids will need their parents around sometimes." Said Lethe

"What if they are wondering in the forest alone?"

"Then hope they are no kid-hating Laguz in that forest!"

"There is really Laguz that hate children?" Yelled Mordecai

"Hope not…" Mist said

"No Mordecai!" Lethe answered

"But you just said..." Mumbled Ike

"I couldn't think of another example!" Replied Lethe

"That is dumb..."

"Fine, how about this? Then hope there is no Laguz-hater living in the forest."

"What if it is a Laguz forest, then a Laguz-hater would not want to live there?"

"But the hater is a skilled warrior and wants to kill them!"

"Good save."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a cat nap..." Lethe went to a place to nap.

"I think I'm to sleep too, goodnight..." Rolf went tothe fort.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Mist?" Asked Ike

"I'm not sleepy." Mist said, then they heard twigs breaking and loud noises in the forest. "What was that?"

"I don't know... Mist stay here, I'll go check it out." Ike ran inside the forest.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Sasami, Rin, and Hina

Chapter 2

"Is anybody here!" Ike was walking for 20 minutes in the dark forest. He was starting to get tired and his feet were starting to ache. "I guess it was nothing, whoa!" He fell inside a huge hole that was 9 feet deep. "Ow, my…. Why is a hole here! I don't remember seeing it the last time I was here!"

"Hahaha, I told you digging a hole was a good idea!" The voice sounded like a little girl's voice.

"Big deal, Sasami." Another girl was there too.

"Don't be jealous, Rin!"

"Last time digging a hole didn't work!"

"Yep you are being J-E-A-L-O-U-S."

"If I was able to transform into my Laguz form I'll turn you into Cat Stew!"

"If I was able to transform I'll give you some claw marks!" They kept on arguing.

_I wonder what the heck is going on. Huh? _Ike saw a little hawk girl looking at him.

"Sasami-Chan, Rin-Chan, our dinner is a teenage Beroc male who has a sword with him. Should we still eat him?" The hawk girl said. The two others looked at Ike.

"Dinner? Eat?" Mumbled Ike frighten

"What do we do now?" Sasami asked.

"He'll kill us easily" Whispered Rin

"I could knock him out with my shovel and then we could eat him!" Sasami said

"Sasami, I can tell he is a skilled swordsman. So a shovel won't work." Rin replied

"Fine Miss Dragon, you come up with something."

"Mr. Beroc, how about we make a deal?" Rin told Ike.

"Alright what is your request?"

"If you give us food, water, shelter, protect us, and let us stay with you, we'll get you out of that hole, deal?"

"Alright, deal!"

"Wahoo! Hina please go get him." Rin commanded

"Okay, Rin-Chan!" Hina, the hawk girl flew towards Ike, she grabbed his arms. "Hold on tight! Don't blame me if your armpits hurt, if you want to blame something, blame gravity!"

_How can she fly me to the top? She is so small, her age looks like 7 or 8. _Ike held on to her tightly. Hina flapped her wings rapidly, after 1 minute she started to pick Ike up. Finally they reached the top.

"So what is your name, buddy?" Sasami asked.

"I'm Ike, I'm the commander of the Greil Mercenaries and you girls are?" Ike asked

"I'm Sasami, part of the Beast Tribe, and I'm eight years old!" Sasami had black short hair, her eyes were blue, her ears and tail were black, she had a blue and silver sleeveless shirt on, her pants were short and blue and her boots were like Ranulf's boots except they were mini. Sasami had a collar around her neck that was kind of big for her.

"I'm Rin, part of the Dragon Tribe, and my age is nine." Rin's hair was greenish black and was long and braided, her eyes were a rosy red color and she had glasses on as well. She wore a dress that was green and gold.

"I'm Hina, the hawk, and I'm seven years old." Hina's hair was a tanish color like Janaff's hair, and was in pigtails (not braided) her shirt was brown and was a little big for her, she had a big skirt and her boots were black. Her face made her look very adorable!

"There they are! Get those little brats!" A man appeared along with 5 more men holding axes. "Step aside punk, and give us those Laguz girls!"

"Fat chance, you will not lay a hand on them!" Ike pulled out his sword, Ragnell, and jumped over one of the men and killed him. Then the rest tackled Ike with their axes charged at him.

"You guys better back off!" It was Shinon; he shot 3 arrows and killed one man.

"Shinon, good timing, thanks for helping." Ike was relieved. The man behind Ike was about to chop him, but he was killed too.

"Don't forget about me Ike." Boyd was the one who killed the bandit.

"Why you little punks!" The man growled at them. "Get the girls!" The three men marched towards Sasami, Rin, and Hina.

"El Wind!" Soren killed one man, two were left.

"Take this you creep!" Mia killed the other one.

"One more to go, hiya!" Titania got rid of the last one.

"Thank-you all…" Ike said.

"You are welcome!" Replied Mia

Titania looked at the three Laguz. "Who are these little girls?" She asked.

"I'm Sasami."

"I'm Rin"

"I'm Hina."

"They are going to stay with us, since they are not ready to transform yet." Ike explained

"Oh great…" Shinon mumbled

"You are mean…" Sasami mumbled

"He is too grumpy sometimes." Boyd told Sasami

"…" Shinon said nothing he was filled with anger all of a sudden.

Hina's stomach growled. "Oh… I'm hungry… And sleepy…"

"Heh, then let's go to the fort. Come on." Ike and the others went back to the fort. Sasami, Rin, and Hina will have a lot of fun with the Greil Mercenaries, even with others.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Sasami's Competition

Chapter 3

"Thanks for taking us in, Ike!" Rin placed her clean and washed plate away. It was the next day.

"You are welcome, where are your parents by the way?" Ike asked.

Rin suddenly had a sad look on her face. "Well, my parents aren't alive anymore… Same with Sasami's and Hina's…"

"Oh I'm sorry, my parents are dead as well so I know how you feel."

"Life can be cruel sometimes…"

"Indeed."

Meanwhile

"There is kid Laguz here!" Ranulf asked

"Yes, Ike is letting them stay here since they can't transform." Explained Oscar. "They are adorable, nice, and funny."

Sasami was listening and once she saw Ranulf, her heart started to beat with love. "He is so handsome." Sasami whispered.

"Hey Sasami, I'd like you to meet Ranulf!" Oscar greeted. Sasami walked nervously to the two men.

"Hello Sasami!" Ranulf greeted.

"H-h-hi, Ranulf…" Sasami was blushing and looking down to the ground.

"Don't be shy, I'm your friend." Ranulf explained.

"Oh…" Sasami was embarrassed, he notice her blushing.

"Is this why you came, Ranulf, to meet the Laguz kids?" Oscar asked

"Well I came because Lethe and I were planning something." Ranulf said

Sasami's face twitched._ Please say it isn't so! Ranulf might be going on a date with Lethe! I think I have some competition! What a minute how am I going to beat her? _Her face stopped twitching and she started thinking.

"Ranulf, finally you are here!" Lethe was running to Ranulf and Oscar. "Hello Sasami."

"Hello, Lethe." Sasami said bitterly.

"Is something making sound bitter?" Lethe asked

"Yes…I mean no!"

"How about you come with us?" Ranulf suggested.

"Okay!" Sasami said with joy.

"?" Lethe, Ranulf, and Oscar were confused now but they figured it out.

"You must want to spend time with your tribe members!" Oscar explained

"Yeah, sure let's go with that!"

Lethe, Ranulf, and Sasami were at a Gallian village. Ranulf and Lethe were helping the villagers with loading some items that were being transported to Gallia Castle. Sasami was sitting on a rock watching them. "This is a weird date… Oh" Sasami saw a tub of soapy water hanging by rope; Lethe was carrying boxes and obviously doesn't notice the tub.

_For my sweet prince! _Sasami sneakily ran to the rope that held the tub. Lethe was about to walk under it Ranulf was going to tell her to take the boxes to another spot but Sasami pulled the rope without knowing Ranulf was under it instead of Lethe.

"Lethe--- Ahh! What the!" Yelled Ranulf, he was covered with the soapy water.

"Uh-oh…" Sasami ran back to the rock.

"Hehehe…" Snickered Lethe, Ranulf glared at her. Lethe stopped.

"Bad luck, did you break a mirror?" Asked Lethe.

Ranulf kept on glaring. He spat water out. Lethe's eyes widen with laughter. "No… I'm going to get a towel and clean my Spits mouth…" As soon as was out of sight Lethe laughed all she wanted and from a distance. "I CAN HEAR, YOU'RE LAUGHING LETHE!" Lethe stopped.

"Well at least I made him get angry at Lethe." Sasami said proudly. "But it'll take more then that!"

The three cats Laguz were at a forest path that leads to Gallia Castle. Lethe and Ranulf needed to pick up some logs for fire. "What kind of date is this?" Mumbled Sasami

"Did you say something?" Lethe asked

"Nope, hehehe…" Sasami nervously giggled.

"Lethe, help me load these logs into the wagon." Ranulf commanded

"Fine."

Lethe and Ranulf started loading the logs along with others. Sasami examined the forest to plan her next plot. She only saw honey on the ground and a bee hive on top of the tree, mud on the ground and a bunch of leaves on the ground also a net on the wagon. "Hehehe…" She evilly snickered

12 minutes later…

"Phew, finally it is done!" Sasami patted herself on the back. The net was hanging on the tree with its rope, which Sasami was holding; in the net was honey, mud, and leaves. On the other side of the tree was the bee hive with swarming bees outside of it. Lethe walked by pulling the wagon, she got very close to the net. "Come right into my trap, my precious… Hehehe…Why did I say my precious? Anyway, back to the trap."

Lethe got closer but Ranulf came under the trap, Sasami didn't notice there was honey next to her foot, she stepped on it and slipped down. This caused the trap to fall on Ranulf.

"Eww…" Groaned the blue laguz, Ranulf was covered with mud, honey, and leaves.

"Ranulf, I think you better the heck out of here and into a lake because bees are coming after you!" Cried Lethe, Ranulf looked back and saw bees he quickly ran to a lake. Luckily he found one and jumped inside, all the junk on him was washed away.

"Oh no…" Groaned Sasami, Lethe saw her. "Uh-oh…" Sasami was about to run but Lethe was right in front of her.

"So you were the one who did that and the soapy water incident?" She asked

Sasami couldn't lie her way out of this one. "Yes…"

"Why did you do those things to Ranulf?"

"Well they were meant for you…"

Lethe's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because I like Ranulf, and I thought that you and he were on a date…"

"WHAT! We are not on a date; Ranulf is just forcing me to help get heavy items to the castle by blackmailing me with embarrassing stuff I wrote in my journal!"

"Blackmailing? Hehehe…"

"…"

"Finally! We found one of them! Get that cat!" A man who was a tiger laguz came out of nowhere along with others ambushed Lethe and Sasami.

"Oh no…" Sasami got closer to Lethe. The Laguz men transformed into their Laguz form.

"On the count of three get them! 1… 2…"

"THREE!" Ranulf was with other Laguz and Giffca was there too. They started fighting. (Good guys were winning but still more bad guys)

"Lethe, you and Sasami go to the Greil Mercenaries, now!" Ranulf commanded.

"Alright, come on Sasami."

"Right behind you!"

Lethe and Sasami headed straight to the Greil Mercenaries but it'll be days to get there!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Hina's Playmate, Janaff

Chapter 4

Rin was walking around in the fort, looking for something to do.

"Hmm…" Rin started to get bored.

Mist and Nasir came by. "I'll show you where the book is, Nasir. This is a bad place to leave your journal here." Mist said.

"I just hope nobody has read it… Mist who is that girl?" Nasir asked

"That is Rin she is a Laguz who and two others were found by Ike. Rin, do you need something?" Mist asked

"Is there a library, here?"

"Sorry, Rin there is one in town. After I give Nasir his book we could go to the library."

"Alright…"

Meanwhile…

Rolf was practicing shooting his arrows, with Shinon.

"Now concentrate on the bull's eye okay." Shinon said.

"Okay Uncle Shinon."

Hina was flying around with her face facing the sky. "One cloud, two clouds, three clouds…"

Shinon saw her. "Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?"

"Hi Shinon-San!"

"Shinon-San?"

"I call my kid friends Chan and my teenage or adult friends San!"

"It makes her look adorable too…" Rolf said

"Bull's eye, shoot the bull's eye…" Shinon told him.

"Okay…"

Hina watched them for 29 minutes.

"Why are you still here?" Shinon asked

"I'm bored…" Hina replied

"Why won't you play with Sasami or Rin?"

"Sasami is with Lethe, and I don't know where Rin is."

Shinon was starting to get annoyed by her. _She kind of reminds me of that annoying Janaff, maybe because she has the same hair color, same eye color and same wing color…I got to find someone who can play with her… _"Hina come with me, Rolf keep on practicing."

"Alright…" Groaned Rolf

"Where are we going?" Hina asked

"Somewhere…" Shinon answered

At the mercenary fort…

"Janaff, why are you doing here?" Mia asked

"Well I wanted to barrow a book but I took the wrong one, it says "Property of Nasir"." Janaff answered

"That must be his journal, he left it here and now he and Mist are looking for it."

"Tell Nasir you found it in a bush…"

"Okay…"

Shinon saw Janaff._ Hina could play with him!_ "Janaff!" Shinon yelled. He grabbed Hina's hand and walked towards to Janaff.

"Oh great…" Mumbled the hawk

"Janaff could you do me a favor?" asked Shinon.

Janaff's eyes widen in confusion. "What do you want?"

"Could Hina stay with you for a while?"

Janaff looked at Hina, Hina looked at Janaff.

"Hello, Janaff-San…" Hina said

"Hello Hina." Janaff responded

"So will you stay with her?" Shinon asked

"I'm very busy…" Responded Janaff

"That is too bad…" Mumbled Shinon

"Bye Hina, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go now!" Janaff flew off.

"I have to find somebody else now, come on Hina. Hina?" Shinon looked down and notice that Hina was gone! "WHERE DID SHE GO!" Shinon started looking for her; he might get in trouble for letting a defenseless hawk go somewhere alone.

At Phoenicis…

"A hawk child was there?" Ulki said with surprise

"Uh-huh and she quiet adorable. I kind of wanted to play with her but I'm very busy." Responded Janaff

"Um…King Tibarn gave us a day off today so we could have done anything we wanted today."

"What! How come I didn't get that memo!

"You did yesterday…"

"Oh…"

Hina followed Janaff to the Phoenicis Hall. She was watching Janaff and Ulki talking. "Hehehe…" She giggled at Janaff's reaction about the memo.

Ulki heard her giggling. "Someone is here."

"Really?"

"Yes, behind that pillar." Ulki and Janaff walked slowly to the pillar and looked behind it.

"Hina! What are you doing here!" Janaff asked

"Well I wanted to play with you, Janaff-San!" Hina responded

"Does Ike know you are here?" Janaff asked

"No…"

"Then you have to go back!"

"You will have to catch me first!" Hina flew to another room quickly

"Ulki you go look at the other side and I'll go after her!" Janaff flew after Hina, while Ulki went to the other side.

"Hina, where are you!" Janaff looked everywhere in the area, then saw a maid. "Excuse me do you see a little girl flying around?"

"Does she have tanish hair, big brown shirt on, a brown skirt, and she looks adorable?" The maid asked

"Yes!"

"Nope haven't seen her." The maid flew away.

"What the? She explained how Hina looked like correctly and says she hasn't seen her!"

"Pika-boo! I see you!" Hina showed herself and flew away.

"Hina!"

At the other side.

Ulki looked here and there. "Hina is a good hider…"

"Ulki shouldn't be enjoying yourself on your day off instead of looking for someone?" Tibarn flew to him.

"King Tibarn! Well this is kind of important."

"Who are you looking for?"

Ulki notice Hina behind Tibarn. Hina gave a little wave to Ulki. Tibarn looked behind himself; Hina flew up on the ceiling before Tibarn could see her. Hina then flew out the window.

"Could you please excuse me for a second your Majesty?" Ulki flew out the window quickly.

"Hina!" Janaff was still looking. Then the same maid came by. "Excuse me; I know you know where she is! SO WHERE IS SHE!"

"…" The maid said nothing.

"I'm the Hawk King's eyes, Janaff."

"Oh! Hehehe… She is outside in the garden!" The maid flew away.

"Hope she is right." Janaff flew outside, and saw Ulki chasing Hina around.

"Janaff a little help here!" Ulki yelled.

"On my way!" Janaff flew straight to Hina.

"Uh-oh…" Hina dived down; she couldn't control herself so she ended up slamming herself on the ground. "Ouch… Sniff… Wipes tears"

"Hina!" Janaff and Ulki said it at the same time. They flew to her.

"…" Hina said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Janaff asked.

"…" Hina again said nothing.

"Are you hurt?" Ulki asked

"…" Hina again said nothing.

"Hina tell us!" Janaff commanded

"I'm fine…"

"Is this child the one you were looking for?" Tibarn flew to them.

"Uh we can explain!" Janaff said.

"Oh no!" Hina cried, she pointed to a group of bird laguz.

"Get that little brat! Or the boss is going to be upset!" One of the bird laguz said. They transformed and charged straight at them.

"Hina get inside, now!" Janaff commanded

"Alright." Hina flew straight inside.

Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff transformed. Tibarn easily killed 6 of them; Janaff was striking a hawk while Ulki was trying to kill a raven.

Janaff killed the hawk, another hawk strikes him down, and Janaff flew back at the hawk with a body slam, then strikes and kills the hawk. A raven tried to strike him but it missed and Janaff kills it.

Ulki killed the raven that was bothering him. Two hawks strike him down, Tibarn kills one of them and Ulki gets back up and kills the last one.

They transformed back. Hina flew to them.

"Why were they after you?" Asked Janaff.

"First take me back to Ike, Sasami, Rin, and I can explain everything there.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Chapter 5

"Rin do me a favor please." Asked Mia

"Sure okay." Rin replied

"This is Nasir's journal, give it to him and tell him you found it in a bush."

"Alright."

"Thank-you!" Mia ran off somewhere.

Rin was looking for Nasir, she found him but he and Mist were chasing a thief, it is neither Sothe nor Volke.

"Get back here and explain why you are here!" Yelled Mist

The thief ran straight to Rin, which knocked them both down. Nasir's journal fell on the ground.

"Hehehe…" The thief stole the book.

"Oh no, he has Nasir's journal!" Cried Rin

"What! That punk has my journal! Get back here!" Nasir's yell was very loud. Nasir was on the thief's tracks.

"Let's help him!" Mist said. Mist and Rin ran after them.

They chased the thief all day; they were starting to get tired except for Nasir.

"Get back here!" Nasir yelled all day too.

"Is that man a robot?" The thief then kicked barrels full of coal dust at Nasir. The barrels broke and blinded Nasir's sight.

"Cough Stupid thief! Cough" Nasir tried to look through the dust but it was no use. "Sheesh, I'm not that old… Only over a thousand years old."

"Nasir, not to be rude or anything but you have a Granddaughter." Mist said

"And your point is?" Nasir replied

"Uh, I'm afraid this might hurt my health…"

"That is your point?"

"No…"

"So spill it out!"

"Hey did you forget about the thief!" Rin cried

"Oh yeah…" Nasir looked around for the thief. "Did you by any chance see where he went?"

"Oh brother…" Mist and Rin groaned.

"What do we do know?" Rin asked

"We don't where he went." Mist replied

"I do!" Sothe jumped right in front of them.

"Really? Where?" Rin asked

"500 gold first." Sothe demanded

"You need to stay away from Volke." Mist replied

"I want to be an assassin!"

"You can stay with Volke, but you can't inherit his habits!"

"What habits!"

"Volke doesn't help unless we pay him, and now you just acted the same way!"

"Hehehe…"

"SOTHE!"

"Nope I'm not going to change my mind."

Nasir was starting to get ticked. "Listen Sothe, if you don't show us the way then you'll be facing the wrath of a certain white dragon, YOU GOT THAT PUNK!"

"YES SIR!"

"Then show us the way!"

"Yes sir!" Sothe started to run; Nasir, Mist, and Rin followed him.

"Nasir is sure is concerned about his journal." Rin whispered to Mist

"I think it has something important or personal in it." Mist whispered back to Rin.

4 minutes later…

"Uh-oh the robot is here!" The thief cried.

"I'm not a stupid robot!" Replied Nasir

"What is a robot anyway?" Sothe asked

"I don't know." Nasir answered.

"What about you Mr. Thief?" Rin said

"I don't know too."

"Then why the heck do you say robot?"

"I don't know."

"Stupid thief…"

"Anyway give me my journal!" Nasir yelled.

The thief's eyes widen with fear.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Mist asked

"Dragons!" The thief through the journal to Nasir and ran off.

"He should get an award for being the stupidest thief in the continent." Rin said.

"There is only one dragon Laguz here." Sothe replied

"Ahem, I'm a dragon Laguz too." Rin responded

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hello you little run away slave, time to go back!" A man grabbed Rin.

"Ahh!" Rin screamed. The man was a dragon Laguz.

"Let her go!" Nasir transformed into his Laguz form. Nasir tripped the man with his tail. Rin fell backwards and got up and then ran to Mist. Nasir then killed the man, then transformed back. "He should have brought reinforcements."

"He did!" Nasir looked back and saw three Laguz men each has a dagger and Mist, Sothe and Rin. "If you don't want them to get hurt then step away."

Nasir stepped back; suddenly a dragon slammed him on the ground and was standing on Nasir. "Get off of me!" Nasir tried to struggle free but couldn't.

"At least we got one of the boss' slaves!" The man holding Rin ran and disappeared, the ones who got Mist and Sothe slammed the two on the ground. The dragon on Nasir's back changed to his Beroc form and ran off.

"Get back here!" Mist yelled. The trio ran to find them but it was already too late…

"We should tell Ike about this…" Nasir ran straight back to the fort along with Sothe and Mist.

Mist was worried about Rin. _Rin, please be safe. We'll rescue you._

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Not so defenseless anymore

Chapter 6

Ike was looking for Sasami, Hina, and Rin. Nobody even told him that they have a little activity, but Shinon definitely doesn't want to tell them.

"Sasami? Hina? Rin? Where are you?" Ike looked around, and then he saw Shinon.

"Shinon have you seen Sasami, Hina, or Rin?" Ike asked

"Uh…No haven't seen them all day!"

"Sasami and Hina have been gone for 2 days, and Rin… I don't know…"

"Ike!" Lethe and Sasami ran to him.

"Where have you been?" Ike asked

"I was with Lethe." Sasami responded

"Ike!" Janaff, Ulki, Tibarn, and Hina flew to him.

"Let me guess Hina you have been with Janaff, Ulki, and Tibarn." Ike said

"Correct Ike-San." Hina's voice wasn't her perky voice.

"We need to tell you all something!" Sasami cried.

"Where is Rin-Chan first?" Hina asked

"She was kidnapped…" Mist said. She, Nasir, and Sothe arrived.

"Kidnapped?" Oscar said. He and the others came by.

"Oh no…" Moaned Sasami

"The weirdest thing was that the people who kidnapped her said "At least we got one of the boss' slaves."." Sothe included.

"Slaves? Could you two explain this?" Ike commanded

"That was what we are going to tell you." Hina said. She nudged Sasami.

"Alright… Hina, Rin, and I are run away slaves. There is this mean Beroc that was treating us like dirt. His name is Tyson and he lives in the border between Crimea and Daein." Sasami explained.

"We just had to escape because he was hurting us a lot and making us work all the time." Hina said

"And was making Hina cry all the time too." Sasami included. Hina glared at her. "Forget I said that."

"Tyson, was he a general of Daein once?" Jill asked

"Uh-huh and a mean one too, the only one who was nice to us in that house-hold was a lady named Jenna, the maid. In fact she was the one who helped us escape!" Sasami said.

"Now that Rin was kidnapped by his men he'll punish her strictly!" Hina sobbed.

"Ike, some wyvern riders are here along with a couple of Laguz!" Ilyana Yelled

"What!" Ike ran to the gate. It was just like what Ilyana said; there were wyvern riders and Laguz. Then a wyvern lord approached Ike.

"Are you the commander!" Said the wyvern lord.

"Who asks this question?" Ike asks

"I'm Tyson of Daein!"

"Yes I'm the commander."

"I know you have two of my slaves here, I want them back!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"My men have already retrieved Rin, so that means the cat and the hawk are here as well!"

"Well then you'll have to fight my troops and I first!"

"You two hide inside now." Rhys opened a cabin door for Sasami and Hina. They ran inside the cabin.

"I'll join in the fight as well." Tibarn said

"That is good to hear! We'll need your strength King Tibarn." Replied Lethe.

"Then come on!" Boyd ran beside Ike, so did the others.

"Troops move out! Get my slaves at once!" Bicen yelled.

"Greil Mercenaries move out!" Ike yelled.

They fought all night, well maybe not all. Some of the Greil Mercenaries split up in different sections. Ike was head on with Tyson, Ike's Ragnell and Tyson's axe clashed together, Tyson's wyvern tried to bite Ike but it never managed. The two's weapons hits each other, both Ike and Tyson tried to push the other one down but their strength are evenly matched.

_This Tyson guy is really tough…But I'll never going to let him take my friends! _Ike tried to push his limit.

Jill killed the raven Laguz that was trying to strike her. She then looked at Ike and Tyson. "I guess Tyson's reputation is true, he is the toughest next to the Black Knights… But the Black Knight is dead." Jill mumbled to herself.

"Jill, pay attention!" Nephenee pointed to the beast laguz that was trying to strike Jill.

Jill quickly dodged and strikes the cat, 2 times. "Thanks for the warning, Nephenee!"

"No problem!"

In the cabin…

"Sasami-Chan I'm scared…" Hina sobbed

"Don't cry now… Everything is going to be alright." Sasami tried to comfort her.

"I'm scared for Rin-Chan; Tyson might have already whipped her or tried beating her up with a sword…"

"Rin is strong she'll be alright. Besides she is part of the Dragon Tribe and the dragons are the strongest and toughest Laguz in the continent of Tellius."

"Yeah that is true…"

Back outside…

The mercenaries didn't notice that top class thieves of Tyson's group got inside the fort. They checked in the cabin and they saw Sasami and Hina waiting for the battle to be over.

"Hehehe, we got the jackpot." One of the thieves said.

"They are a bunch of sitting ducks!" They got inside, before Sasami and Hina could scream the thieves placed their hands on the girls' mouths and tied them up. "Let's get out of here!"

Muffles Sasami and Hina tried to set themselves free but couldn't. The thieves went in the forest where 5 wyvern riders and a sniper were waiting. The thieves handed 2 of the riders Sasami and Hina, and they got on the other two. The sniper shot out a fire arrow, from a distance Tyson saw it and gave an evil grin.

"Alright men withdraw!" Tyson's wyvern tripped Ike with its tail and flew away. Tyson's men ran away too.

"Why the heck did they retreated?" Soren asked

Ike's eyes widen, he ran to the cabin and saw that Sasami and Hina were gone. "They must have been captured!"

"How were they captured!" Mist asked

"I don't know but we have to get them back!" Ike replied

"Are we going to Tyson's home?" Boyd asked

"Yes I won't let them get hurt by that man!"

"Same here!" The rest of the group said. Once they got everything they needed they headed towards the border of Crimea and Daein.

At Tyson's mansion…

"This guy has a mansion!" Sothe yelled

"A very big one too, loaded with Laguz and Beroc that fight…" Haar included.

"We might need more people…" Mist suggested

"That is why Ike brought Bastian, Geoffrey, and I." Lucia said

"We'll need more than that."

"That is why Giffca and I are here." Ranulf said

"Still we need more!"

"That is why I brought Naesala here!" Tibarn said

"How did you get a guy like him here!"

"He paid me nine hundred thousand pieces of gold…" Naesala responded

"We still need more!"

"That is why I brought Ena and Rajaion!" Nasir said

"Rajaion, you can still transform into your Laguz form, even though you look like a strong wyvern?"

"Yes, I've gotten control of it." Rajaion responded.

"Have you and Ena gotten married yet?"

"Can it! You talk too much Mist!" Nasir yelled.

"I was just asking…"

"Grandfather is just a little upset about the journal thing." Ena said

"Oh okay."

"Are we going in or what?" Shinon asked

"I need to think of a plan first!" Ike responded

"How about we take those guards down first then we split up into two groups and look for Sasami, Hina, and Rin!" Soren suggested

"Hehehe, good idea." Ike nervously chuckled

"Lethe, Janaff, Titania, Boyd, Oscar, Largo, Calill, Tormod, and Mordecai already took them down." Stefan said

"They did?" Soren asked

"Yep!"

"Heh it was easy!" Lethe exclaimed

"Laguz units go to the left side and try to find either any of the Laguz kids! Same thing for the Beroc units, except go to the right side!" Soren yelled

"Who the heck is the commander of the group?" Ike mumbled

"Huh, did you say something Ike?" Soren asked

"Nope not a thing, Soren. Greil Mercenaries move out!" Ike yelled

Inside the building they split up, looking for their kidnapped friends. We'll see what the Beroc group is doing first.

"A dead end!" Mia yelled. They went inside the right door next to the entrance, it was the only door in the right side, and it stupidly leads to a dead end. "If this is a mansion than there should be a lot of rooms in here!"

"My father told me that Tyson has dead ends in some rooms, and that there should be a switch here somewhere." Jill explained

"Has your father been here?" Brom asked

"Yes and he said on his way to the bathroom there was a dead end and he tripped on the switch, which revealed a door."

"Where is the switch then?" Rolf asked

"I don't know."

Ilyana lay back on the wall, and then she felt like she was sinking a little, then the wall slid back and the purple mage fell backwards. "Ow I hurt my back."

"Ilyana, are you okay?" Mia grabbed Ilyana's hand and pulled her up.

"Yes…"

"Ilyana you found the switch!" Tormod said

"I did?"

"Yep!"

"Behind is another door." Rhys said.

"Shall we go in?" Bastian asked

"Alright, I just hope it isn't a trap." Ike opened the door there were 4 soldiers in there. "This will be easy!"

"Uh-oh..." The soldiers mumbled

"I'll take 'em down! Go El Thunder!" Calill finished them off one by one.

Then a maid came in. "Who a-are you?" She asked

"We are here to save three laguz kids!" Rolf yelled

"Be quiet peewee, other soldiers might hear you." Boyd responded

"Don't call me peewee…"

"You mean you will save Sasami, Hina, and Rin!" The woman sounded glad, her hair was long and black and her eyes were blue.

"Aren't you going to tell your boss?" Gatrie asked.

"No, I want those three to be free."

"Are you Jenna?" Ike asked

"Yes! I was the one who let them escape."

"Then can you show us where they are?"

"Of course but there are soldiers around."

"Don't worry we'll take them down easily!" Marcia said

Let's see what i the Laguz group doing!

"Breathes hard I can't believe that 60 soldiers are in there!" Lethe was breathing for air.

"It is a good thing Rajaion was with us then we would be very tired and can't think straight…" Ulki included.

"Hehehe it was funny how they were screaming like a bunch girls and ran out the building! Tyson needs to get soldiers that are not a bunch of sissies." Ranulf said.

"I agree…" Rajaion responded with a little giggling in his voice.

"Anyway let's move on!" Naesala opened the next door. In the door were 70 soldiers. "Rajaion quickly!"

Rajaion walked up to the soldiers and transformed and then gave the scariest and loudest roar.

"AHH!" The soldiers ran out.

"Sissy men…" Ena mumbled

"I wonder if it'll be the same for the women." Naesala mumbled

"Hey we heard that!" Ena and Lethe kicked Naesala on both of his shins.

"OW! I didn't mean you two!" Naesala yelled. "Besides is this how you treat a Laguz king?"

"You are a Laguz king?" Lethe said

All of them looked at her, Naesala just glared.

"I'm just kidding…." Lethe mumbled

"That is a relief!" Ulki said

"What did she say?" Janaff asked

"She was just kidding."

"Man, I wanted to tell Caineghis so he could punish her…" Naesala mumbled

"Because she was kidding about not knowing you were a Laguz king?" Tibarn asked

"No for disrespecting me by kicking my shin…"

"Ena did it too."

Naesala looked at Rajaion. "W-well she has a mate!"

"Ahem…" Nasir looked at him.

"And she has a Grandfather!"

"Aw… You are being kind for once." Janaff responded

"Shut up, Janaff."

"Can we get moving?" Ranulf opened the other door. "…!" He saw Hina cooking something.

"I got to finish or I'll get the whip!" Hina whined, she then opened the lid, the dish she was cooking was unknown and it came alive! The green stuff tried to climb out of the pot. "Ahh, bad food, bad food!" She slammed the lid right back on.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE COOKING!" Janaff yelled.

"Huh? Janaff-San! You came to save us!" Hina cried.

"What the heck are you cooking!"

"Why are you asking that?"

"What the heck are you cooking!"

"…" Hina just pushed the lid down so the food won't climb out.

"The food is alive!" Janaff just kept on yelling the same thing over and over again. Everybody else just stared.

"What in the world did she put in there?" Giffca asked

"What ever it is, it's freaking Janaff out." Nasir responded

"Can somebody tell him to stop?" Ranulf asked

"It is funny to watch him like this, hehehe…" Lethe giggled.

"Kill the food!" Janaff yelled

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER NOW!" Tibarn yelled.

"Yes your Majesty." Janaff stopped.

"Come on Hina, let's find Sasami and Rin." Ulki walked to Hina.

"But the food will escape and kill the soldiers like last time I cooked." Hina responded.

"OH MY GOD!" Janaff screamed

"Hehehe…." Lethe secretly giggled

"MAN-KILLING FOOD!"

Tibarn started to get ticked off. "JANAFF, SHUT UP!"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Naesala use your wind magic to blow that stupid pot away!" Tibarn commanded

"King Tibarn-San, the food will just kill the town's folk." Hina said while hiding behind Ulki.

"OH MY" Janaff stopped because of---

"SHUT UP!" Tibarn yelled

"Yes your Majesty."

_Somebody needs a vacation…_This is Naesala's thought.

_I need a vacation… _This is Tibarn's thought. "You have a point Hina… Nasir burn the food with your breath…" Tibarn said calmly

"Um, that is a bad idea, I tried that but it only got bigger…" Hina said and again was hiding behind Ulki.

"OH" Janaff was again interrupted.

"JANAFF, ONE MORE OUTBURST AND I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THAT MAN-KILLING FOOD YOU GOT THAT!" Tibarn yelled, this time he was really getting ticked.

"Yes your M-Majesty…" Janaff said with fear.

"Janaff want some duct tape?" Lethe gave him duct tape. Janaff taped his mouth.

"What will work then?" Ena asked.

"Throw it somewhere freezing, really freezing." Hina opened a door; a very cold wind came out.

"Who dares to touch it?" Nasir asked

"Ranulf!" Lethe burst out.

"What if the food kills me!"

"It won't kill you; remember that squirrel who was throwing nuts at me when I was a little girl. When you looked it in the eye it freaked out and ran up its tree." Lethe said

"What squirrel?"

"I just explained."

"But I don't remember."

"Take this." Lethe gave him a broom.

"You want me to give it a home run straight inside the freeze room?"

"Exactly, be sure to make it look in your eyes!"

"Are you saying eyes are scary?"

"If the man-killing food is like that squirrel then yes!"

"I wish my eye color would be one color and not purple or green."

"I remember that squirrel…" Mordecai said

"At least someone has a good memory…" Lethe mumbled joyfully

Ranulf walked quietly to the pot. Then 2 feet away from it, the man-killing food popped out. Janaff's eyes widen. Ranulf quickly whacked the food, but the food sticks on the broom. "…" Ranulf just threw the broom right into the freeze room, Hina quickly closed it tightly.

Janaff ripped the tape off his mouth. "It is gone! OW, MY MOUTH!" Janaff sobbed.

"Anyway let's get going!" Muarim opened the door…. Let's see the Beroc!

"Man there is hardly any soldiers to fight!" Mia pouted

"At least we'll have enough strength for something important." Calill said

"That's odd I was expecting "At least we girls didn't break a nail." Mia said

"You are lucky that we are friends…"

"Enough talking and whining more walking and searching." Lucia said

"Finally another door!" Ike opened it and saw…

"Somebody stop this thing!" Sasami was on a bull! The bull was running like crazy.

"Is anybody wearing red?" Geoffrey asked

Ike, Tormod, Kieran, Shinon, Titania, Marcia, Jill, Boyd, and Mia gulped. The bull turned to them and started chasing them. "AHH! RUN FOR IT!"

"You came to save us!" Sasami was full of joy.

"AHH!" They kept on screaming

"Somebody do something!" Mist cried.

"Does anybody else have red? A red book perhaps?" Geoffrey said.

"Here, you can use my El Fire book." Calill gave it to him.

"Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?" Haar asked

"Toro!" Sothe said

Geoffrey held the book up. "I'm going to regret this, Toro!"

"I can't watch this!" Lucia covered her eyes, worried that her brother might fail.

The bull looked at the El Fire and charged right at him. "Has everybody forgotten about me?" Sasami cried

When the bull got close enough Geoffrey moved out of the way.

"Ole" Sothe yelled. The bull ran right into the wall. Sasami got off and ran to the others. Geoffrey ran to another wall.

"Toro!" He held the book up and again the bull charged at him. Geoffrey moved out of the way and the bull slammed right into the wall.

"Ole" Sothe yelled.

"You are sure enjoying this…" Haar said

Above the bull was a shelf that had vases on it, the shelf broke down and the vases fell on the bull's head, which knocked him out.

"Alright Geoffrey, Lucia you can open your eyes now!" Nephenee said

"He made it? He made it!"

"Huzzah!" Bastian cried.

"That was close…" Jill said

"Sasami why were you on that bull?" Geoffrey asked

"I entertain Tyson…"

"You have to ride a bull?" Sothe cried

"Yes she does…" Jenna replied.

"Where are Rin and Hina?" Ike asked

"I don't know about Hina but Rin is with Tyson. Tyson is punishing her…"

"We have to hurry up then!" Ike responded

"I agree I'm worried he might kill her…" Jenna said

"Why does he only want to kill Rin?" Boyd asked

"It was Rin's idea to escape and Tyson always kills the people whose idea is to escape…" Sasami answered.

"That is horrible…" Boyd responded

"I could show you where they are! Follow me!" Jenna ran to a door, the others followed her.

While they were running to the room they bumped into Lethe and the others.

"Hey, you found Sasami!" Ranulf said. Sasami blushed.

"Sasami-Chan, you are alright!" Hina ran to Sasami and hugged her.

"I see you found Hina." Ike said.

"What was your job, Hina?" Devedan asked

"Cooking."

"Hina's cooking, err…" Sasami froze when she thought about it.

"If Hina cooks the food becomes alive and it kills people…" Nasir finished Sasami's sentence.

"It is true last time it killed most of the soldiers." Sasami finally burst out her sentence.

"Oh my…" The Beroc group said.

"Uh shouldn't we go save Rin!" Soren reminded

"Right, come on!" Ike opened the other door. It was filled with soldiers.

"Uh-oh…" Sasami groaned

"At this rate Rin is going to be killed!" Ike yelled.

"Rajaion try it out, scare them." Lethe said.

"I have a feeling it won't work this time." Rajaion transformed and he let's out a very scary and loud roar. Rajaion was right it didn't work.

"I guess in this side the soldiers aren't a bunch of sissies…" Janaff said

The Laguz transformed.

"Ike the door is just about the other side from here. It is where Rin and Tyson are." Jenna informed

"We'll come with you Ike!" Sasami said.

"Me too." Jenna said.

"Alright but listen to what ever I say. Tibarn I leave you in charge of the troops." Ike ran smacking every soldier in his way, Jenna, Sasami, and Hina followed.

In the room…

"Now tell me Rin, whose idea was it to escape!" Tyson yelled

"I told you it was no one's!"

"Wrong answer, brat!"

"I'm not telling, you barbarian!"

"Watch your mouth child! If you don't tell me whose idea it was I'll kill the cat, hawk, and you!"

Rin's face became a sad face. "I it was my idea…"

"I had a feeling it was yours, any last words?"

"…" Rin held her head down making sure Tyson can't see her teary eyes.

"Now good bye, you'll meet your parents soon." He held his lance and was about to stab through Rin with it, but someone comes between the two.

"Ahh…" Ike fell down, Tyson stab his leg.

"Ike!" Rin placed her hands on Ike's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be just f-fine…"

"Arrggg… You are going to pay!" Rin stood in front of Ike, Sasami and Hina ran beside her.

"Yeah, what Rin said!" Sasami yelled

"I guess you two want to meet your parents as well!" Tyson again tried to stab through them but Jenna blocked it. She was hit in the leg as well.

"Jenna!" They cried

"So you all want to die!" Tyson held his lance up.

"Don't you dare!" Rin suddenly transformed.

"What the!" Tyson backed away.

"Alright, Rin transformed!" Sasami jumped for joy!

"She looks funny with her glasses when she is in Laguz form." Hina said

"You are right…"

Rin blew her breath at him, it worked and it gave a serious damage.

Tyson got back up and hits Rin with his lance.

"Hey buster, back off!" Sasami too transformed

"Yay, Sasami!" Hina jumped with joy.

Sasami charged at Tyson with her claws facing him, she gave a hit and a good one too. Tyson got up he looked at Hina and ran to her.

"Uh-oh… STAY BACK!" Hina transform!

"…!" Tyson stopped right on his tracks.

Hina flew up and since she was watching how Janaff attacks she did the same thing and did a perfect critical attack!

"Take this!" Ike stabbed Tyson on the back.

"No, this can't be…" Tyson fell down and you know dies.

The others came in.

"You defeated Tyson!" Mist cheered, she and Rhys went to heal Ike and Jenna.

"Thanks to Rin, Sasami, and Hina, they did most of the work." Ike looked at them and gave a smile.

"You girls are finally able to transform!" Ena said. Then they transformed back.

"Yeah! WE KICKED BUTT! Coughs I think I have a hairball…" Sasami kept on coughing.

"That happens sometimes." Lethe responded.

"Every soldier here dead now, what are you four going to do now?" Oscar asked.

"Sasami, Rin, Hina, and I will live here." Jenna said.

"Yeah, Jenna will take good care of us." Sasami responded.

"We are going to miss you…" Ike said

"We will visit you!" Hina responded

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Outside the mansion…

The Greil Mercenaries were saying good byes to the kids.

"Lethe, keep an eye on my sweet prince okay?" Sasami asked

"Okay."

"Janaff-San I'll visit you the most!" Hina said

"Thanks, but let's not play in the castle okay?"

"Nasir be sure to keep your journal somewhere safe, alright?" Rin said

"Don't worry it will always be with me!"

"Jenna, take good care of them." Ike said

"Don't worry I will."

The Greil Mercenaries soon walked away waving their hands at their four friends, Jenna, Rin, Sasami, and Hina waved back as well…

End of Story.


End file.
